This competitive renewal application will allow continuation of the present training program, which began in 1957, in the Psychology Department at Washington University in St. Louis. The purpose of the program is to train psychologists at the pre- and postdoctoral levels in the psychology of aging. Fourteen faculty provide opportunities for specialization in the neurobiological, clinical (including health and neuropsychology), cognitive, and social psychological aspects of aging. Funds are requested for 6 pre-doctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. The emphasis of the training program is on preparation for careers in research on aging. As research and teaching in aging has expanded in response to the growing emphasis on aging nationwide, the shortage of trained faculty and researchers has increased. The proposed program will allow continuation of our efforts to meet these needs.